


Nightly Torment

by silv3r_eyed_stranger



Series: Photographs of Intimacy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-The Second Titan War (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3r_eyed_stranger/pseuds/silv3r_eyed_stranger
Summary: Post-Second Titan WarNothing is more painful than watching someone you love suffer. Love is the strongest medicine for healing emotional and physical pain.





	Nightly Torment

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER-  
> Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson series. However, I do (thankfully) own the storyline. IF YOU COPY MY WORK AND POST IT SOMEPLACE ELSE WITHOUT MY CONSENT, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. NO JOKE.

          Zoe was awoken by Percy flailing and calling out, the moonlight shining into the room. The toilet in the bathroom gurgled as his nightmares continued to torment his subconsciousness.

  
          “No…no…no! Don’t go. Zoe! Please, please…no! It’s all my fault…couldn’t save you...take me instead! Never! No, no, no! Come back, please! Don’t leave me!” He mumbled and shouted as if the very people tormenting him were in the room. She leaned over him, stroked his sweaty, damp forehead and talked to him, trying to rouse him from his restless sleep.

  
          It was a repetition, every night, the ghosts of his fallen friends would visit him. He blamed himself for their deaths along with the lives he took for the greater good. It hurt her deeper than she’d admit. Watching someone you hold close to your heart struggle and hurt was is more painful than anything else in the world. She wanted nothing more to suffer with him, suffer for him. Anything to ease the internal torment and agony Percy was experiencing every night.

  
          “Shhhh…it’s okay, love. I’m here. Shhhhh…see? I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

  
          He woke with a start, suddenly sitting up, gasping. His pupils were dilated and he looked around wildly as if someone was out to hurt him. In a way, they did. His memories threatened to consume his mind. The war took a heavy toll on every person who struggled to defeat the Titan Lord. Especially the hero of Olympus.

  
          “I’m so sorry,” He whispered, tears threatened to spill down his cheeks,”It w-was Atlas, h-he threw the s-spear at y-you…a-a-and then you were g-gone.”

  
          “Hey, I promise I’m not going anywhere. Come here,” Zoe said gently. She tenderly wiped away his tears and wrapped her arms around his broad frame the best she could. She rubbed his back as he began to cry, great sobbing, hiccuping tears. They ended up lying down as she soothed his internal struggles and pain.

  
          His head buried in the crook of her neck as she spoke words of comfort to his weary figure. Together, they stayed there as Percy’s whimpers transformed into even breaths as the morning sun woke and stretched lazily across the sky. Then all was quiet, as they both slept peacefully for the first time since the war ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I’m sure some of you like the sort of angst and fluff sort of fics so...here you go. This is a kinda: I’m-dying-here-and-I-desprately-need-a-break sort of piece. Hope ya’ll enjoyed. Ooo, and silent readers? I would really, really love to hear from you guys. Thanks:)
> 
> -silv3r_eyed_stranger


End file.
